The tale of team shade
by Hisan Sadness
Summary: After death I never thought I will live


I just finished putting on the final touches of my short film for school. All that was left is credits: director Hisan Sadness, lead one Anko, evil villain Mario. I saved the video onto a flash drive and went to bed. My alarm went off as soon as I put my head to pillow. I opened the curtains and breathed in the smell of smog, desperation, rust, and other things that can wreck havoc on the human body. I did my morning workout and threw on my school uniform taking care to put on my headphones and walked to school.

Time skip

I got to school as the closing chorus to "Angel with a shotgun" by The Cab came on. My friend-enemy bumped into me. I dusted myself off and went to turn my film in. I turned it in and walked into the cafeteria where the most beautiful,cute, and other synonymous words that **mean** beautiful girl came up to me. The perfect legs that looked like she trained them everyday, the butt that was firm but not to soft, and the figure that is an hourglass with extremely large assets could have. Her eyes are always shining with the gleam that she was up to something and the ruby red lips that are always perfectly shaped into a smile. "Hello Hisan" she said " hello Anko. it's been awhile since we last talked in public. I loved to stay and chat with you but I **have** to…" I stop talking when I see someone pull out a package of C4 and yell " this school is full of shit, the people don't care about shit, and they all are fucking little pieces of shit that just come out out of their mother asshole."

Before I knew what I was doing I jumped onto the package of C4 before it was about to blow covering it with my body. It went off and I was dying slowly. I heard Anko screaming my name. Through my vision that was slowly fading away, I watched her move my head onto her lap and repeatedly saying "don't die" I wipe away her tears and say " hey you know that life is messed up but you can't let death be something that stops you from living your life the way you want to live it. Don't cry because I died, Cry because I never got to say that I…" I stop talking and close my eyes and ask " Is that you Dad?" And take my last breath.

 **Third Pov:**

Anko held onto Hisan body until the police and ambulance came. She kept holding on to him as they tried to put him in a stretcher to take him to the morgue. Anko only released him when they put him in the ambulance.

The cops put her into police car and took her home only saying that they will ask her questions later about what happened today. She went into her room and stayed there for the whole night not eating or sleeping. The school was closed for a week. The students that saw the event had to talk about it to the police. Hisan funeral was on Anko's birthday. The whole Jrotc battalion came. Major Young gave a speech that talked about the award that Hisan will be receiving for his heroic deed. Anko gave a speech that made the whole audience cry tears of sorrow and then he was lowered into the ground.

The school had an all day assembly to help the students get over their grief and sorrow. They gave Anko a letter that was in Hisan locker. She read it and said "You dummy of course I would have gone with you. I love you too. You were too stupid to notice it." Anko felt a chill when she said those words. It was Hisan giving her a hug before he left forever from this world. If you looked closely at Anko you can see the outline of Hisan with his arms around her. When Anko went home that night she slit her wrists and hung herself so that she could be with her one and only love.

1st person pov (Hisan)

I awoken in the middle of a forest. The trees seemed to reach up into the sky, each one trying to outdo the others. I looked over my body and there was huge cuts and scratches over me. I moved my legs and saw that I sprained my right ankle and broke my left leg. I crawled over to a tree and sat myself up on it. I saw my bag hanging above me. Grabbing it I took out my camera and used the light from it to actually get a view of my whole body, turning on the record I moved the camera all over my body. Once I did that I stopped and went to sleep.

i awoke to howls lots and lots of howls. I saw red eyes, red eyes that seemed like they will look into your soul with and then devour it. The eyes came closer to me and I saw huge wolves with pitch black fur and white helmets that were covered in red markings. The crowd of wolves came closer and closer till a person with a white cloak and hood dropped down and killed them all with a sword. I was shocked when one of the wolves scratched me across my face destroying my right eye. Before I passed out from the pain the white cloak person picked me up and carried me away.


End file.
